gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes Infinity - Game Cards
Game Cards (ディスプレイカード, Display Cards) are cards that are obtained while playing Heroes Infinity. They act as a type of power-up, with each card giving the player certain advantages; some cards will only display the fighter. The cards can be accessed in the game's Gallery mode. Card ranks Cards are separated by their strength which is referred to as "ranks" (タイプ, Type) * Novice (standard strength) * Advanced (a bit stronger) * Ace (especially powerful) * Legendary (in a league of their own) Card types Primary Cards These cards will enhance the fighter's stats, and equipping them with a Support Card will enhance the Primary Cards stats by 10%. Support Cards Certain Primary Cards have slots, and those are used for Support Cards. These will give the fighter certain skills, such as resistance towards certain damage or jamming the opponents Ultra Finish bar. Fighter Cards Fighter Cards are based on an existing character in the game. They can be unlocked by either completing arcade with them or by purchasing them from the Card store. Oftentimes, the Fighter Card will use the artwork from their franchise of origin. Examples of Game Cards Capcom * Dee Jay (ディージェイ; Street Fighter series) * Seth (セス; Street Fighter series) * Saki Omokane (想鐘 サキ; Quiz Nanairo Dreams) * Maya Fey (Mayoi Ayasasto (綾里 真宵); Ace Attorney series) Nintendo * Metal Mario (メタルマリオ; Super Mario series) * Ballyhoo & Big Top (Kondu & Tore (コンドゥ&トーレ); Mario Party series) * Venusaur (Fushigibana (フシギバナ); Pokemon series) * Nikki (ニッキ; Swapnote series) Sega * Dr. Eggman (ドクター・エッグマン; Sonic the Hedgehog series) * Tyris Flare (ティリス=フレア; Golden Axe series) * Taro Sega (瀬賀太郎; Segagaga) * Samba de Amigo (サンバDEアミーゴ) Namco * Maxi (マキシ; Soul Calibur series) * Yoshimitsu (吉光; Tekken series) * P-1112 Aigaion (P-1112 アイガイオン; Ace Combat series) * Mappy (マッピー) Konami * Roy Campbell (ロイ・キャンベル; Metal Gear series) * Carmilla (カーミラ; Castlevania series) * Metal Gear ZEKE (メタルギアZEKE; Metal Gear series) * Protagonist from Rush 'n Attack (グリーンベレーの主人公) DC Comics * Speedy (スピーディー) * Aquaman (アクアマン) * Jor-El and Lara (ジョー゠エルとララ) * Brainiac (ブレイニアック) Marvel Comics * Nightcrawler (ナイトクローラー) * The Vulture (ヴァルチャー) * Loki (ロキ) * Blade (ブレード) Shonen Jump/Weekly Shonen Jump * Chi-Chi (チチ; Dragon Ball series) * Jolyene Kujo (空条 徐倫; Jojo's Jojo's Bizarre Adventure series) * Griffon Vermeer (天貴星グリフォンのフェルメール; Saint Seiya series) * Shoyo Hinata (日向 翔陽; Haikyu!! series) * Sena Kobayakawa (小早川 瀬那; Eyeshield 21) Tatsunoko * Ace (エース; Space Ace) * Hikaru Ichijyo (一条 輝; Macross series) * Lynn Minmay (リン・ミンメイ; Macross series) * Hikari Kamijo (上条 光; Hikari no Densetsu) * Volter (ヴォルター; Tatsunoko Fight) Star Wars * Ezra Bridger (エズラ・ブリッジャー) * Jango Fett (ジャンゴフェット) * Jar-Jar Binks (ジャージャービンクス) * Wicket W. Worwick (ウィケット・W・ウォリック) Others *Charlie Brown (チャーリー・ブラウン; Peanuts) *Snoopy (スヌーピー; Peanuts) **Snoopy Flying Ace (第一次世界大戦の撃墜王; Enhanced version of Snoopy card) *Germany (Deutsch (ドイツ); Hetalia Series) *Eric Cartman (エリック・カートマン; South Park) *Yuri Kozukata (不来方夕莉; Fatal Frame) *Ein (アイン; Cowboy Bebop) *Nagisa Furukawa (古河 渚; Clannad) *Dirk the Daring (ダーク; Dragon's Lair) Category:Cards